Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 8$ and $c = 4$. $10$ $d$ $^2 + 4$ $c$ $ + 3$
Solution: Substitute $8$ for ${d}$ and $4$ for ${c}$ $ = 10{(8)}^2 + 4{(4)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(64) + 4{(4)} + 3 $ $ = 640 + 16 + 3 $ $ = 659$